


In The Morning

by AGirlAboutEverything



Series: In The Morning [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BankManager!Joel, Kid!Gavin, M/M, Ray isn't mentioned by name but he's there, StayAtHome!Burnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie is pretty much done with Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so i'm total trash, sorry. This is just something i wanted to get done because i've had the idea for a while. Enjoy!

**9:30 PM**

Burnie sighed and dumped all the plates and cups into the sink.

 

 _Another night alone_ he said to himself as he turned on the facet.

 

He picked up a rag and dish soap and began washing out cups.

 

The front door opened about five minutes later.

 

He listened as Joel dropped his keys in the bowl on the entry way table and hung up his jacket.

 

Soft footsteps came closer and closer until Joel finally walked into the kitchen.

 

“Hey” he said quietly as he set his [briefcase](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=157633009) down on the kitchen table.

 

“You’re late” Burnie said as he scrubbed plates.

 

Joel sighed tiredly behind him and loosened his tie.

 

“Michael come on don’t-“

 

“Don’t what Joel?” he said as he dropped the plate in the sink and turned around.

 

Joel glared at him. “Don’t make a big deal out of nothing” he said with a stony look on his face.

 

“It isn’t _nothing_ Joel! You come home late every night, you leave early every morning. It’s like you don’t even live here!”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you the bank is busy right now. We had that huge system crash last week and where still working to restore everything, you know that!”

 

“Bullshit” Burnie growled, his hands gripping the edge of the counter so hard his knuckles turned white.

 

“Excuse me?” Joel said.

 

“I called the bank this morning Joel, Gavin’s school called and I needed to talk to you but they said you were out”.

 

“Michael-“

 

“Told me you were at Kinko’s, you know the one on Congress? That’s really out of your way Joel”.

 

“It isn’t-“

 

“Did you have fun with your boy toy?” Burnie growled.

Joel _exploded_.

 

“It isn’t like that!” he yelled.

 

“Then what is it Joel? Because from what I see you’re cheating on me again with that twenty-something dirt bag!” he yelled back.

 

“One time! I make a mistake one time and you become a jealous bitch!”

 

“You _cheated_ on me Joel, that’s a pretty big fucking mistake!”

 

“God would you just get over it already?! It was a one-time thing, I swore I wouldn’t do it again and I haven’t!”

 

Burnie scoffed “Sure you haven’t! How the hell do you expect me to trust you?!”

 

“Michael-“

 

“Dada?”

 

The kitchen fell silent as the two adults quickly turned to the entryway.

 

Gavin was standing there in his pajamas with his teddy bear dragging on the floor next to him. He was also covered in little red spots.

 

“Why you yellin?” he asked quietly as he scratched his cheek.

 

“Gavin what-“ Joel started as he moved towards him but Burnie brushed past him and quickly picked the five year old up.

 

“He has chicken pocks. That’s why I tried to call you today” Burnie said as he glared at Joel.

 

Joel’s stomach dropped.

 

“Why you yellin?” Gavin repeated as he scratched his sleeve covered arm.

 

“It’s nothing buddy don’t worry about it” Burnie said as he started for the stairs.

 

“Let me put him to bed” Joel said as he followed after them and tried to take Gavin.

 

Burnie spun around and held Gavin tighter. 

 

“No, you’ve never had it before; it’s way more dangerous when you’re an adult”.

 

Joel sighed and nodded, he knew that was true but he just wanted to be close to Gavin right now.

 

“Say goodnight Gavin” Burnie said as he started up the stairs.

 

“Night night dada” Gavin mumbled as he waved tiredly over Burnie’s shoulder.

 

Joel waved back and watched until the two of them where out of view.

 

He sighed again and made his way over to the couch.

 

He collapsed and threw his arm over his eyes, letting out a sad sigh as his stomach turned painfully.

 

He fucking hated himself right now, why couldn’t he just be a good husband? A good father? Why was he such a piece of shit?” he wondered to himself.

 

He lied there for nearly an hour until he heard a soft thud nearby.

 

He sat up and looked towards the stairs.

 

Burnie had thrown a pillow and blanket down the stairs for him, along with a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

 

With a defeated sigh he quickly went and collected the items and changed into the pajama’s, leaving his suit nicely folded on the coffee table.

 

He settled in on the uncomfortable couch and closed his eyes.

 

He was a messed up man and he needed to get his shit together. He didn’t want to lose Burnie or Gavin; he loved them both so much.

 

“In the morning” he mumbled to himself. “I’ll fix it all in the morning”.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
